Die, Love, and Life
by atachan100
Summary: Sasori seorang agen pembunuh rahasia mencintai Haruno sakura, tetapi Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, dan ternyata uchiha lah yang telah membunuh keluarga Akasuna. Bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Prolog

Heyyy, saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuan nya yaaa *w*

Summary: Sasori seorang agen pembunuh rahasia mencintai Haruno sakura, tetapi Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, dan keluar uchiha lah yang telah membunuh keluarga Akasuna.

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: OOC,Typo(s), Geje, Ide pasaran ?, dll ~

Pairing: SasoSaku , SasuSaku

Happy enjoying minnaa ~

Prolog:

Hey, perkenalkan nama ku Akasuna Sasori, umur ku 17 tahun. Pekerjaan ku seorang agen pembunuh face yang bernama Akatsuki. Mengapa aku memilih pekerjaan ini? Karena aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua ku. Hingga kini aku belum bisa menemukan siapa yang membunuh orang tua ku. Aku masih sekolah di Konoha High School. Yang sudah kuceritakan aku anak yatim piatu yang hidupnya membunuh banyak orang, padahal usia ku masih 17 tahun. Inilah kehidupan ku yang sangat pellik.

Gimana prolog nyaaaa?

Ini cerita mau aku buat genre romantis sama action.

Kalau soal lemon aku ikut saran kalian mau pake lemon apa nggak hehehe :p

Tolong bantuann nya yaaa…

Sama di reviewww ^w^

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: ooc, typos(s), geje, ide pasaran, dll

Pairing: SasoSaku & SasuSaku

Happy Enjoying minaaaaa! ^w^

Chapter 1

_10 tahun yang lalu_

"mama ku jangan di bunuh tuan! Jangan!" teriak anak kecil tersebut sambil menangis.

"oh mama mu jangan di bunuh ya? Papa mu aja ya yang dibunuh!" kata sang lelaki misterius

"papa ku juga jangan di bunuh om!" kata anak kecil itu lagi.

"oh atau kamu aja yang saya bunuh! Hahahah!" kata laki-laki itu lagi

"Jangan! Jangan pernah kau bunuh bahkan sentuh anak ku!" kata sang perempuan cantik yang sudah bersimpangan darah

"Lebih baik bunuh aku & istri ku tapi jangan bunuh putra kecil ku" kata laki-laki paruh baya yang juga bersimpangan darah.

"oke, pertama-tama saya akan bunuh ayah mu ini yang ganteng" kata laki-laki misterius itu

"jangan om! Jangan om!" kata anak kecil sambil menangis di lengan laki-laki tersebut

"persetan kau! Awas kau! Saksikan orang tua mu ini saya bunuh mata kepala mu sendiri!"

"mari kita iris wajah ayah mu ini yang sangat ganteng" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengiris pipi ayah nya anak kecil itu

"ah sakit"

"jangaaaaaaan"

"lalu aku tusuk-tusuk dada ayah mu ini yang sixpack"

"jangan om jangan om!"

"suami ku!"

"lalu penis yang besar ini ku potong-potong."

"selamat tinggal sasori! jadilah anak yang baik saying."

Sang ayah pun meninggal.

"oh yah tinggal ibumu dan kau"

"bunuh aku om! Bunuh aku jangan ibuku!"

"jangan! Bunuh aku saja! Jangan bunuh anak ku! Gak akan ku maafkan jika kau membunuh anak ku!"

"hm, aku bunuh si kecil aja dulu baru ibunya yang cantik ini"

Lalu lelaki tersebut membunuh anak laki-laki tersebut dengan cara menghuyus pedang nya ke arah anak itu tapi sang ibu lari lalu memeluk anaknya dan pedang itu menusuk punggung sang ibu.

"Sasori lari! Kau harus pergi! Kau harus hidup! Pergilah! Suatu hari kita akan bertemu nak!"

"tapi bu?!"

"gak ada tapi-tapi nak! Pergi!"

Sang ibu pun mati dan anak laki-laki tersebut kabur meninggalkan rumah nya

"aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tua ku" janji anak kecil tersebut dalam hati.

Huh, mimpi buruk itu lagi. Kapan aku bias berakhir dari mimpi buruk itu kami-sama. Aku tak ingin melihat kematian orang tua ku kami-sama. Aku pun bergegas mengecek jam dinding ku dan rupanya sudah jam 6 pagi. Hm, saatnya mandi lalu sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah. Yah hari-hari ku sangat biasa saja tanpa cinta, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa perasaan. Bahkan aku di juluki si pembunuh darah dingin berwajah baby face. Bukan nya kepedean tapi orang-orang aja yang menjuluki ku seperti itu. Di sekolah tak ada satupun yang mengetahui pekerjaan ku ini karena aku sangat pendiem. Oh yah aku di besarkan sama tuan Nagato yang tak lain merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok akatsuki dia sangat mengetahui latar belakang hidup ku dan dia tahu kenapa aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini karena aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua ku.

Di kelas.

Yah aku melihat gadis yang kucintai sedang meminta si uchiha sasuke –kekasih sakura- untuk datang ke festival itu.

"sasukeeee, hari ini kencan yuk.. ku dengar ada festival musim panas di Et West Street" kata sakura

"hn, aku benci keramaian. Dan aku yakin disana akan rame" kata sasuke

"yah pantat ayam. Kamu kok gitu" kata sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes nya.

"oke oke kita kesana ntar malam aku jemput' kata sasuke.

"oke jam 6 malam aku tunggu" kata sakura riang.

Fuhh benerkan dugaan ku sakura dan sasuke bakal kencan, entah kenapa sejak awal aku masuk sekolah aku sangat membenci klan uchiha. Aku merasa aku harus menyingkirkan klan itu. Karena mata itu yah mata sang pembunuh kedua orang tua ku sangat persis dengan mata yang dimiliki klan uchiha. Tapi bukan nya mata onyx itu pasaran. Ah sudah lah aku tak mau membahas lagi.

Author POV

"tttiiiittttttt" bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, para murid KHs pun pada berhamburan keluar kelas dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan para sensei nya yang masih didalam kelas, mungkin para siswa sudah lelah dengan namanya belajar (?). Yah kantin yang mereka tuju karena cacing-cacing di perut mereka sudah meminta makan. Tetapi tidak untuk Sasori yang memillih untuk duduk di atas balkon menikmati pemandangan kota Los Angeles dari atas gedung sekolah. Tak lama kemudian dating sang belahan jiwa –sakura haruno-.

"hay si rambut merah" kata sakura

"hn, hay juga." Balas sasori

'kayak nya kau suka sekali disini?" Tanya sakura

"yah, udara nya sangat semilir dan pemandangan nya keren." Jawab sasori

"oh gitu, kamu mau ikut nggak ntar ke festival di Est West?" ajak sakura.

"hn, males. Paling jadi obat nyamuk." Kata sasori

"enggak kok enggak siapa bilang?" kata sakura

"aku yang bilang, wek" balas sasori

"ah sasori kamu nyebelin banget! Dasar si merah!" kata sakura dengan nada cemberut.

"hn, diam kau pinkky. Kau mengganggu ketenangan ku saja" balas sasori acuh tak acuh

"ah kamu, ya ikut ya." Kata sakura dengan memelas.

"bukan nya kau pergi dengan pacarmu" tanya sasori

"iya tapi gak cuma sama sasuke aku pergi ada naruto, hinata, gaara,dll kok" jawab sakura

"hn, aku ikut tapi gak janji" kata sasori

"pokok nya kamu harus ikut!" perintah sakura

"hm" gumam sasori

Bel istirahat selesai pun berbunyi Sakuran dan Sasori pun kembali ke kelas dan belajar seperti biasanya.

-SKIP-

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Sasori bergegas pulang tetapi dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah tetapi dia pergi ke markas Akatsuki. Yah sudah rutinitas Sasori sepulang sekolah pergi ke markas Akatsuki dan mengecek nya adakah job atau tidak , hampir setiap hari Sasori membunuh banyak orang entah itu orang penting, atau orang rendahan yang dia bunuh. Hingga kini dia tidak merasa meyesal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat, karena hatinya sudah menjadi batu akibat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu yang dialami nya. Bahkan dia tidak mau mengakuinya kalau dia menyukai ah bukan menyukainya tetapi sangat mencintai nya Haruno Sakura si Jidat lebar yang memili rambut seperti gulali.

-sampai di markas akatsuki-

"nagato-san adakah job ku hari ini?" Tanya sasori.

"ada, ntar kau, hidan, tobi, dan deidara akan aku kirim ke sebelah barat Est West street yang tak jauh dari tempat festival nya berlangsung. Kau harus bersiap pada jam 7 malam. Nanti kita kumpul 5 malam untuk menyiapkan sebuah ide untuk melaawan mafia tersebut. Karena lawan kita ini sangat kuat. Jadi bersiaplah kau, sasori." jelas nagato

"apa? Di Est west street? Oh baiklah." Jawab sasori.

"emang ada apa di est west? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi kesana nanti? Ku dengar malam ini adalah puncak dari festival tersebut." Tanya nagato

"yah aku ada janji dengan teman-teman ku untuk pergi kesana." Kata sasori

"ya sudah kau pergi saja ke festival itu. Biar kisame saja yang menggantikan posisi mu." Perintah Nagato

"ah tidak usah, tidak apa-apa nagato-san." Tolak sasori

"kau masih muda sasori kau masih 17 tahun. Nikmati usia muda mu. Masa muda hanya datang sekali. Sedangkan misi kayak gini bisa datang kapan saja." Kata nagato

"ah, baiklah biar aku berpikir dulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mu. Aku mau pulang. Terimakasih nagato san" pamit sasori

"ya, hati-hati sasori. aku tunggu kabar mu." Balas nagato.

Nagato POV

Melihat sasori keluar dari ruangan ku sampai ia hilang. Aku merasakan penyesalan di hati ku yang telah membawa nya ke dalam jurang hitam. Yah aku yang telah menolong dia ketika orang tua nya di bunuh lalu dia kabur dari rumah nya. Ini semua atas perintah dari ayahnya sasori yang meminta ku untuk merawat sasori jika dia masih hidup. Dan dia maih hidup menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan baby face dengan rambut merah nya yang merupakan keturunan dari ayah nya. Tapi ketampanan nya dank e baby face an nya akan sirna jika mereka tau pekerjaan sasori. yah seorang pemuda umur 17 tahun sudah membunuh banyak orang ya itu adalah Sasori dan yang telah membawa ke dalam jurang hitam itu adalah diriku sendiri. Padahal ayah nya meminta ku agar sasori tidak seperti dirinya yang merupakan seorang mafia. Tapi tak ada daya dia tumbuh bersama para mafia disini, dia sudah melihat berapa kali ah mungkin ratusan orang-orang terbunuh di depan mata kepala nya sendiri. Hingga dia menjadi mafia yang handal. Tapi aku janji aku akan mengubah semua. Aku akan berusaha agar Sasori bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik untuknya, pekerjaan sepeerti ini emang tak pantas untuk dia. Aku akan berjanji.

End Nagato POV

Keluar dari markas akatsuki membuat ku bingung antara job dan pergi bersama teman-teman ku. Sebenarnya aku jauh lebih memilih job ku. Tapi bener kata nagato, masa muda hanya datang sekali. Tapi ah sudahlah aku akan datang ke festival itu dan mengambil job tersebut. Egois bukan? Aku emang egois. Takdir lah yang membuat diri ku menjadi seperti ini.

_Jadi apa yang akan terjadi?_

_Apakah akan terjadi kerusuhan di festival?_

_Dan apakah teman-teman sekolah sasori akan tahu tentang pekerjaan nya?_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :p_

Haaaaaaaay minnaaaaaaa

Iini sudah panjang belum chapter nya? *senyum pepsodent*

Kalau belum aku gak tau deh -,-

Oh yah untuk pairing aku gak janji akan SasoSaku atau SasuSaku aku mau voting pada minta SasoSaku atau SasuSaku. Tapi dalam imajinasi sayaa *cling* itu pairing nya mau aku buat SasoSaku :p

Oh yah untuk chapter lemon mungkin chapter 4 kalik ya. Dan mungkin chapter 3 bakal full action kalik ya ?

Sebenernya ngetika panjang tuh aku lelet -,- pngin ngetik pendek terus bakal rajin nge post wes :p

Boleh gak? :p

Kalau panjang mungkin bakal lama sama kalau ada adegan action karena harus menuangkan imajinasi tenang action ke dalam tulisan itu lumayan susahhh -_- *curcol*

Aku bakal usahaiin untuk rajin update heheh…. Maaf kemarin lama update soalnya masih UAS -_-

Oh yah jangan lupa di review ya!

Butuh banget kritik & saran nya! Karena kalau review nya banyak makin semangat nulis dan makin semangat ngapdate nya :p

Keep or Delete?


End file.
